In general, a box is prepared by cutting or pressing a tab that is to be folded in a sheet state, and is finished by folding the tab along a folding line and connecting ends thereof. Because the operation is repeatedly performed, the box is automatically manufactured by a machine.
A blank folding apparatus according to the related art includes a series of work stations, in particular, a feeder and an arrangement module for supplying blanks from a blank bundle one by one to a box manufacturing unit, a breaker that folds the blanks by about 90 to 180 degrees to preliminarily facture folding lines of the blanks, a folding module that folds tabs of the blanks by 180 degrees along the folding lines, and a press unit that compresses the folded blanks.
In particular, as illustrated in FIG. 1, the folding module includes two automatic folding mechanisms 12 and two upper guides 11, by which the blank 20 is moved to the left along the conveyor 1 and arranged above a movement surface of the blank 20.
In the folding module, a front tab is stopped by a lower end of a hook 13 of the automatic folding mechanism 12 as the blank 20 is moved to the left, and after the front tab 21 is pushed to a lower side of the upper guide 11 while the tab is successively moved to the left, the folding operation is completed.
However, in the blank folding module, an error of the folded tab not being stopped by the hook 13 or another part other than the folding line being bent may be caused.